Wireless network communications have become increasingly widespread and popular, especially with the advent of IEEE 802.11-based networks and devices. The convenience afforded to computer users, especially those with portable computers, to be connected to a network without a physical, wired connection is just one of the factors driving this popularity. It is a simple exercise to add a wireless networking to an existing, wired network. For example, simply connecting a wireless access point, i.e., a transceiver that connects wireless devices to a wired network, to a network outlet and wireless devices have access the network.
Unfortunately, when a wireless access point is connected to a network, that network becomes exposed to the “public” airwaves. While with wired networks a physical connection controls at least where a device can connect to the network, with wireless connections there is currently no effective way to control which wireless device, or where a wireless device, connects to the network. As a wireless device has no physical connection to the network, even identifying it and its user as a legitimate part of the network is difficult. Thus, it is therefore relatively easy for a network to be compromised via a wireless connection. Clearly, wireless networks represent a serious network security problem.
In light of the convenience of wireless networking, as well as the security risks it represents, there is a need to effectively monitor for, identify and/or detect, and deal with security breaches posed to a network by users through wireless access points. The present invention addresses these and other issues found in the prior art.